The present invention relates generally to scroll-type machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a horizontal scroll-type compressor uniquely converted from a vertical compressor by providing an oil injection fitting for providing lubricating oil from an external source to the oil passage in the crankshaft.
Scroll machines in general, and particularly scroll compressors, are often disposed in a hermetic shell which defines a chamber within which is disposed a working fluid. A partition within the shell often divides the chamber into a discharge pressure zone and a suction pressure zone. In a low-side arrangement, a scroll assembly is located within the suction pressure zone for compressing the working fluid. Generally, these scroll assemblies incorporate a pair of intermeshed spiral wraps, one or both of which are caused to orbit relative to the other so as to define one or more moving chambers which progressively decrease in size as they travel from an outer suction port towards a center discharge port. An electric motor is normally provided which operates to cause this relative orbital movement.
The partition within the shell allows compressed fluid exiting the center discharge port of the scroll assembly to enter the discharge pressure zone within the shell while simultaneously maintaining the integrity between the discharge pressure zone and the suction pressure zone. This function of the partition is normally accomplished by a seal which interacts with the partition and with the scroll member defining the center discharge port.
The discharge pressure zone of the hermetic shell is normally provided with a discharge fluid port which communicates with a refrigeration circuit or some other type of fluid circuit. In a closed system, the opposite end of the fluid circuit is connected with the suction pressure zone of the hermetic shell using a suction fluid port extending through the shell into the suction pressure zone. Thus, the scroll machine receives the working fluid from the suction pressure zone of the hermetic shell, compresses the working fluid in the one or more moving chambers defined by the scroll assembly, and then discharges the compressed working fluid into the discharge pressure zone of the compressor. The compressed working fluid is directed through the discharge port through the fluid circuit and returns to the suction pressure zone of the hermetic shell through the suction port.
Typically, scroll-type compressors have been designed as either a vertical or a horizontal scroll compressor. A primary difference between the vertical and horizontal scroll compressor designs stems from the fact that the lubrication sump and delivery systems have needed to be specifically adapted for a vertical or horizontal configuration. The present invention resides in the discovery that a typical vertical-type scroll compressor can be modified to be a horizontal-type scroll compressor by providing a unique oil injection fitting for delivering oil to the existing lubricant passage in the crank shaft of the compressor system from an external oil source.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.